The Blue Sage
by Medic Author
Summary: There is a man. A mysterious man in a blue scarf who has been sighted throughout history in Remnant, occasionally with a blue box. Who is he, really? (Alternative Universe Doctor)
1. The Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_From the Remnant Library Archives_

There is an old legend in Remnant. A legend of a mysterious man in a dark blue scarf, known in history as the Blue Sage, or like he called himself, the "Doctor".

The first recorded sighting of this man was in the beginning of human history. When humankind was born into an unforgiving world and was plagued by the creatures of Grimm, the Blue Sage first appeared. It was written this mysterious man helped teach humans to harness the power of Dust to light their way in the darkness, therefore earning him the title of the "Blue Sage".

This man stayed for merely a short time in Remnant before disappearing, never to be seen again. The only clue of his whereabouts was that a strange, blue box was sighted just before he disappeared. What this box is, and its relation to him is unknown. Although disappearing long ago, there have still been unconfirmed sightings of the Blue Sage throughout Remnant`s history, especially in the modern-era.

Who and what is this mysterious man in a blue scarf? Doctor who?

Many humans have asked these questions throughout history yet after time goes by, the legend of this man has faded and is almost forgotten...


	2. Yellow

Yang Xiao Long looked at the man.

"Hello!" he smirked. "I`m the Doctor!"

"Er...Doctor who?" Yang asked in bewilderment. "You`re the repair guy?" She had been notified on her acceptance into Beacon Academy a day ago and was working on fixing her broken motorcycle, the Bumblebee, to bring with her to the school. After a long hour, she had called in the repair-man to help her and instead, this awkward stranger had appeared.

He was a strangely-dressed brunette young man in a blue scarf, round sunglasses making him look like a mad scientist, and a grey greatcoat.

"Ah...sure I am!" the Doctor responded in a strange accent after a moment of hesitation, then knelt down and began doing maintenance on the Bumblebee. "Love being a gadgeteer enthusiast!"

"What kind of Doctor is a motorcycle repair-guy?" Yang stared.

"The kind who gives machines a little welly!" the man answered, using what looked liked a thin, noisy flashlight with a glowing tip to "upgrade" her motorcycle. "Ohhh...those gears look pretty good, fix them every year, eh Goldilocks?"

She beamed. "Yeah, I - "

"Excellent! Gears are important! Your Bumblebee should be in good care since the future of the world depends on it! I know this because the physics of multiversal time-travel is of the..."

Yang started to think this man is a little more than crazy instead of being quite a handsome guy to date. This thought went further when the man began to tell her a strange story about being literally "at the founding of Beacon".

Sometime after, the man stood up from the Bumblebee. "There, all finished!"

"What? Pretty quick, aren`t you?" Yang inspected her motorcycle. Everything was surprisingly fixed better than anything she ever knew. This man really was something...

"No need for any gratitude, I only do what I`m best at!" the Doctor smirked. "All I ask is you not tell anyone about me, I really do not like to be known around here".

"Um...sure?"

"Good. Good luck at Beacon and watch out for her baby sister!" Before Yang could ask the Doctor where he knew about her sister, he flicked out his grease-stained hand for a handshake and accidentally got a little motorcycle oil on her long, blonde hair.

A moment of silence passed.

The Doctor backed away, smiling anxiously and muttered. "Oopsies, I...ah...have to go meet with...ah...my special blue girl..." Before whirling around and running away.

Yang screamed and exploded in a blast of golden, burning flames. "You...you monster!" She activated her Shotgun Gauntlets, Ember Celica, before jumping onto the upgraded Bumblebee and sped after the Doctor.

This man was going to regret ever existing...


	3. Black

Blake Belladona was in deep thought when the man appeared.

The squadron of White Fang soldiers she was escorting post-mission halted in the Forever Fall clearing. "Is there something wrong?" she asked the commander, who pointed silently.

A strange human man in a blue scarf was meditating on the ground, eyes closed. There was a faint bruise mark on his face, like someone had threw a flaming punch at him a long time ago. The White Fang and Blake cautiously and stealthy surrounded him, not knowing what he was doing.

The man opened his eyes and stared straight at Blake. "Ah, hello! Please don`t mind me, I`m only an innocent member of Hermits United gathering wisdom - "

Who are you, human?" the commander snapped.

"Who am I?" the man suddenly became serious. "I`m the Doctor. The man who stops those like the White Fang from harming others."

The White Fang soldiers quickly became alert.

"Yet...I sympathize with you." the Doctor continued calmly. "Faunus are a wonderful people, although there is no need to use force to get what you want. Kindness is a strength, not a weakness. I know this from years of traveling around the - "

"Enough! What do you know about the White Fang?" the commander snarled.

Blake then thought she should intervene. "Hey..." she began, trying to calm down everyone. "There is no need - "

"Shut up, Blake!" the commander shouted. "This human must die unless he tells us his secrets!" The soldiers all aimed their weapons. The Doctor only sighed sadly, quickly reached into his pockets to brandish a glowing flashlight-like stick and pressed a button, creating an high-pitched frequency sound.

Blake and the soldiers covered their ears in pain and the Doctor used the time to point his flashlight at all of the soldiers` weapons. A few soldiers attempted to fire at him, only to find their firearms were disabled. The Doctor grabbed a long, thin wooden stick laying nearby and used it like a sword to knock some of the soldiers unconscious. "I`m sorry about this." he apologized. "Only I really don`t want to fight!"

Other soldiers used their bladed weapons, only for the Doctor to defend himself against the sharp blades using his stick, muttering something about blunting the blades with the sonic. He smashed his stick in half at an unlucky soldier`s head, knocking the person out. The Doctor then made defensive martial arts stance. "I`m warning you, I know Venusian Aikido!" The soldiers hesitated before running at him using hand-to-hand combat, only to be finished off by quick yet strange martial arts moves, ending with the commander.

The Doctor stood in the clearing breathing a little heavily, surrounded by the unconscious bodies of the White Fang soldiers. He suddenly stared around, realizing something. Where was...?

He stopped looking and closed his eyes for a second, listening to his surroundings. In a single moment, the man quickly reached into his pockets and pulled out an old cane in time to defend against a katana wielded by Blake, who leaped at him from the shadows. She somersaulted backwards onto the ground and unsheathed her weapon, Gambol Shroud.

The Doctor pocketed the cane and raised his arms up. "Oi, cat-girl, er...Blake! No need for all the pointy things, I only want to talk! I have been looking for you for a _long_ time..."

Blake only glared at the Doctor, preparing to attack again. "Who are you? Since when do you know my name? I - ...you know I`m a cat-faunus?" she realized.

"Eh...when I tell you, will you put your Gambol Shroud away? No? Fine then...my name is the Doctor, and I`m what you would call..."

Blake listened to what the Doctor was saying, only he was speaking in a much quieter voice.

"I`ve been in Remnant for a long time..." he mentioned. "...Is this what you really want? I know you dislike it..." She stared silently at the Doctor while he was speaking, slowly lowering her weapons. Finally, she sheathed her blades.

"I...I understand." she whispered.

The Doctor smiled. "It is up to you, Blake. Oh, I would prefer you do not tell anyone of our encounter, will you? _Really_ do not belong around here." he turned towards the unconscious White Fang soldiers. "I would really like to wake all of you up and give you a good scolding, only I don`t have the time..." He knelt in front of a soldier, closed his own eyes, and pressed his hands across the soldier`s face. He stood up, and continued this strange procedure for the rest of the soldiers.

"I erased the soldiers` memories of me using my telepathic powers. You have to create a story when they wake up. Speaking of stories, I believe I really must be going." the Doctor explained to the bewildered cat-girl when he slowly began walking away.

"Doctor...who are you really?" Blake asked in her quiet voice.

The Doctor responded, "Oh...the stuff of legends!"

All of a sudden, a man dressed in long-coat and wearing a white mask leaped out of the forest and landed between Blake and the Doctor.

"Blake! Are you - ?" the man asked.

"Adam! I`m fine. This man is not-"

"YOU! HUMAN! When I find you - what did you do to my comrades!?" the man called Adam looked at Doctor furiously while putting his hand on a long, red sword handle.

"AH! Adam Taurus! I...ah...fine, change of escape plan!" the Doctor exclaimed in a panicked voice. He brandished his flashlight gadget again.

"Beauty and the Beast really needs to be rewritten for this universe..." he muttered before holding his flashlight in the air and said: "Good luck Blake! Geronimo!"

The Doctor pressed the flashlight`s button, somehow causing a massive windstorm of red leaves to engulf the entire clearing, completely blinding everyone. When the windstorm died down, the Doctor had disappeared.

"Who was that man?" Adam asked Blake.

"...A living legend." Blake responded.


	4. White

The strange man introduced himself as Doctor John S. Blue, the head scientific consultant of the "Tardis Dust Inspectors."

Weiss knew this man was eccentric the moment he appeared after her music concert. "I`m more of a kittens-fans instead of your music, only congratulations on your acceptance into Beacon!" he exclaimed like a child.

"You really are strange, aren`t you?" Weiss responded. The man had earlier started to babble about his scientific research about the origin of the Grimm when he was researching "timey-wimey space-wacey stuff in this universe". "Oh, and will you please stop following me? You are becoming more strange by the moment with all your - "

"Oh do calm down, eh Snow White? Someday you will grow a warn heart too, only it will take a time."

"I - what?" Weiss looked bewildered. "Who do you think you are?"

"Me? I`m Doctor Blue, remember? The mad scientist of madness your father reluctantly invited as a special guest because of my clever intellect?" He began muttering something to himself about recalibrating the psychic paper.

"Like I need a mad scientist in my life..." the ice-princess face-palmed.

"I know...only this substance called Dust really is something!" Doctor Blue held a manual about Dust in his hand. "Should do more research into this. From where I`m from, magic does not exist anymore and the bypass of the laws of science is a question never - "

"Will you _please_ be quiet?" Doctor Blue had followed her up to Weiss`s own personal room alone, really disturbing her. "And go away! This heiress needs a little time on her own."

The man hesitated, then realized what he appeared to be doing: "Ah...sorry. Only before I disappear, would you do me a small thingy?"

"What is it?" Weiss closed her eyes, dreading the answer. "Are you going to ask me something about my - "

"Would you mind giving me a sample of Dust? I need it for...ah...research."

Weiss stared, not understanding. "You`re a Dust scientist yet you don`t have any Dust?"

"I`m a busy man!"

"Oh...fine!" she brought out her Mrytenaster rapier and ejected a small vial of Dust from it. "Anything else?"

"...Oh, and could you please forget all about me? I really do not want people to know who I am." the Doctor pocketed the present.

"I certainly would pretend you never existed, weirdo!" Weiss glared, walking away.

What an obnoxious yet interesting man...


	5. Red

Ruby Rose walked slowly in the wintery forest.

It was a beautiful and peaceful evening with the full moon shining over the cold, snowy woods...yet this landscape was lost on her because the sad memories of a white-cloaked figure haunted her while she moved on.

The young girl looked up to see a small wisp of smoke in the distance. It looked like a fire. Strange, no one ever came to this forest. She walked quickly towards the location where the smoke originated to investigate and came across a small clearing.

In front of her was a small campfire surrounded by a patch of winter grass and behind it was a tall, young man who had his back turned towards her, looking up at the full moon.

"The moon is quite beautiful, isn`t it?" the man said in a strange accent without turning around.

"I - ummm...good evening...?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Good evening!" the man turned around, revealing a thin face wearing a blue scarf and sunglasses. "Ah, good. Little Red Riding Hood is here. I`m the Doctor, pleased to meet you at last, Ruby Rose."

"...You know my name? What are you doing here? Doctor who?" Ruby asked, reaching behind her for Crescent Rose.

"That`s the question, isn`t it? Oh, and if you must know, I prefer to be called just the Doctor, not Doctor Who." the man said enthusiastically.

"That doesn`t answer my questions! " Ruby said crossly as she transformed Crescent Rose into its scythe form and pointed it at the man.

"Ah...hey, no need for the gun-scythe! I`m here just to talk!" he exclaimed, raising his hands into the air. There was a tense moment of silence before the Doctor sighed. "Fine, if you stop pointing your Crescent Rose at me then I`ll explain everything."

Ruby stared at this "Doctor" for a moment, wondering whereever did he get the information about her weapon`s name was before he sighed again and removed his sunglasses so that Ruby could see what he looked like. "There, can you trust me now?"

Ruby slowly moved closer, looked into his piercing hazel eyes, and almost gasped. Eyes are like windows into a person`s soul, and this man`s eyes showed an ancient and wise soul of so much kindness and hope, yet a soul that at the same time felt like an oncoming storm, filled with fire and ice and rage. Above all else, this man`s eyes showed of an infinite sadness, a sadness that Ruby herself knew very much. At that very moment, she knew that this man called the Doctor can be trusted.

"I...I trust you." Ruby managed to say, putting away Crescent Rose.

"Excellent! I made a little bit of tea and some tidbits by the fire. Please, have a seat and make yourself warm." The Doctor picked up a cup of tea and a small plate of red cookies laying near him.

Ruby walked slowly over and warmed herself by the fire. The Doctor handed her the plate of cookies and told her to help herself.

"These are strawberry chocolate cookies with jelly babies inside them, made them myself!" the Doctor said, smiling like a little child.

"Ummm...thanks?" Ruby replied as she started to shove the cookies into her mouth at a breathtaking speed.

"You`re welcome..." the Doctor seated himself and started to sip the cup of tea. "You said earlier that you wanted me to explain myself. I`m what you may call a professional hermit, I go around and make it my duty to - what?"

Ruby had finished her cookies and was staring at the man strangely.

"Oh, you don`t like the cookies? I was hoping that you - "

"Umm...I loved the cookies...it`s just that...I was wondering how you knew my name and what your real name is..."

"Ah, I understand." the Doctor said, suddenly growing serious. "I really can`t tell you where I get my information or who I am...I can only say that I`m not really around here and that I am...'checking up' on a few important people."

"Okayy...so...why were you looking for me?" Ruby asked.

"Oh...I`m just here giving a young, sad girl some warm hospitality before she continues on her way home." the Doctor smirked mysteriously.

Before Ruby could ask the Doctor what he meant, the campfire started to die. "Oh! Ah...just a moment here!" the Doctor said, reaching into his pocket and took out a flashlight-like object. He pointed the object at the campfire, causing it to burst back.

"What`s that?" Ruby asked, looking at the flashlight.

"This? It`s my sonic screwdriver! Lovely little thing..." the Doctor handed it to Ruby.

"Ohhh...I`ve never seen a weapon like this before! What does it do?" Ruby asked excitedly, inspecting it in her hands.

"Ah...it isn`t a weapon, it`s a scientific gadget! I usually don`t approve of weapons much." the Doctor answered, taking the screwdriver back. "Hmm...you really remind me of someone I met a long time ago..." he muttered thoughtfully to himself. "A rose in the summer..." he looked at the girl with a sympathetic expression.

"A what?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing! I`m just rambling again!" The Doctor took a strange fob watch with circular symbols out of his pocket, stared at it, and then nodded to himself. "I really must be on my way. Enjoy the campfire!" the Doctor said as he stood up, stuffed his teacup into his pockets, and began walking away. "Oh, Ruby, I would prefer if you did not tell anyone about me. I really like to stay unknown around here..."

"Wait!" Ruby called, standing up too. "You still haven`t told me everything."

"You will find out, Ruby Rose, when will meet again in the far future. I will be there when the time comes. Farewell!" the Doctor smiled, approached a tall, blue box behind some trees that Ruby had not noticed before.

"Umm..." Ruby blinked, more than a little bewildered, then she called out. "Doctor who?"

"I`m not Doctor Who! I`m _the_ Doctor!" the Doctor said as opened the doors of the blue box and stepped in. For a moment there was silence, then a strange wheezing sound started and the box slowly faded away and disappeared.

Ruby stood there in shock for a moment, then smiled to herself, and watched the campfire slowly die away before continuing her journey home.

_To be continued _


	6. Epilouge - The White Rose

The Tardis materialized on a cliff overlooking a snowy forest lit up by the full moon.

The Doctor opened the Tardis doors and stepped out. "Ah, I`m in Remnant again! In the wintertime too...I really should - " he stopped talking as he saw a small, gravestone-like altar at the edge of the cliff-side.

"Oh...it`s _you_..." the Doctor whispered to himself, his two hearts suddenly filled with deep sadness.

He hesitatingly walked closer until he was on front of the altar and read the words inscribed in stone: _Summer Rose - Thus Kindly I Scatter_

The Doctor was then reminded of the first person he met when visiting Remnant for the first time on his multiversal adventures long ago: A young woman in a white cloak...

"I`m sorry...Summer Rose." he whispered. "The legends in Remnant call me the Blue Sage, yet you were fated to become lost, and I`m just a lonely old man who couldn`t do anything to save you. I know the young rose named Ruby has wilted in your absence...yet one day, the flower will bloom once more..."

A moment of silence.

The Doctor sighed. "I promise to you, I will watch over Ruby secretly while she grows and make sure she is ready when the time finally comes..."

The man was silent for another moment to pay his respects, then turned around and began walking back to the Tardis.

When he was about to enter his blue box, the Time Lord turned around to look at the cliff-side altar one last time and for a moment, he thought he saw a ghostly white cloaked-figure standing in front of the altar.

He blinked once.

The white cloak was gone, yet a single white rose petal flew by him and faded away in the night air.

The Doctor gave a sad smile to himself, then entered the Tardis once more.

* * *

_The End _


End file.
